


Coffee Shop

by hannah182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah182/pseuds/hannah182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you and your best friend are new to town and decide to visit a coffee shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

Frankie opened the door to the coffee shop. The smell of coffee hitting me hard.   
We had just arrived in our new home, Australia, yesterday. Both being very jet lagged, we needed a coffee and so set out to find the nearest coffee shop.   
We walked in a went straight to the counter, standing in line behind an old man. I looked around, it was quite cosy. There was a boy sat near the corner on a table on his own, sipping at his coffee.   
What a cutie.   
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Frankie nudging me as we were now at the front of the line.   
"Umm, cappuccino please." I said to the barista, he nodded turning around to make our drinks. "Where are we sitting?" I asked Frankie making her look around the room.   
"How about over there?" She pointed towards the empty table that was next to the curly haired boy that was sat on his own. I nodded before turning my head back to the counter. The barista gave us our drinks and we made our way over to the table.   
"It's so cosy in here," Frankie said slipping off her jacket, I took a sip of my coffee before nodding in agreement.   
We had a few conversations about how we were going to pay the bills together and when we should go shopping for groceries befriend Frankie leaned across the table.   
"I think that guy's checking you out," she whispered.  
I knew exactly who she was talking about because I'd been watching him as well. But I was stubborn, I was certain that he wasn't checking me out.  
"He's definitely checking you out," I said.  
In a contest of who's-got-the-biggest-balls, Frankie definitely won.   
"Excuse me," she said to him, "but which one of us are you checking out?"   
He blushed.   
I'm talking an all-the-blood-in-his-body-rushing-up-to-his-face kind of blush. And when he opened his mouth to deny it, Frankie cut him off.   
"Don't even try lying mate. Which one of us were you checking out?"   
He stuttered and Frankie leaned over, letting her fingers fall gracefully onto his table.   
"Look, we saw you watching us," she said with such confidence I was feeling envious. "We're both new to this town and we'd like to know who you were staring at. It's important."  
The guy stammered. "I just...I heard...its just, I'm new here, too." Bless him, turned out he wanted to be part of the conversation, too. So we let him. We probably talked for at least another hour-maybe more.   
Before Frankie's phone buzzed. "Crap, the guy who came to fit the dishwasher is at our house." She said, looking down at her phone.   
She downed her coffee before standing up, getting ready to leave. "You coming?" She asked.   
I turned towards the boy, who now had a name, before I looked back at Frankie.   
"I think I'll stay here a bit longer, with Ashton." I said.   
"Alright, see you later." And with that, she slid a few dollars onto the table to cover the cost of her drink and left.   
Leaving me and Ashton.   
A few moments passed before I heard Ashton take a sharp intake of breath.   
The noise made me turn to him.   
"Just to clarify...I was checking you out," he looked down at his hands as my eyes widened.   
"You-you were?" I stuttered. God dammit, I stuttered.   
He nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving his lap.   
"Well, I was kinda checking you out as well." I confessed. His gaze met mine.   
The corner of his mouth lifted. Giving me an adorable smile.   
I couldn't help but smile back.   
He blushed for the second time that day, this time it was a you-are-adorable kind of blush.   
He leaned back in his chair, seeming a little more confident than before. But still a little bundle of nerves.   
His arm found the back of my chair.  
"How about we meet again? Here. Tomorrow. Same time." He proposed.   
I smiled before nodding.   
"Of course," I said.  
He stood up from his seat. Slinging his jacket over his shoulder.   
"Sweet. But tomorrow, you're paying." He winked before slinking out of the coffee shop.   
Tomorrow, I'm paying? I thought.   
I looked down at the table to see he'd left a couple dollars to pay for both his drink and mine. I smiled before I noticed a napkin beside the bills.   
A phone number was scribbled onto it along with   
'-Ashton xxx'


End file.
